


You Are Mine

by SwanQueen_13



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Emma is underage but nothing sexual happens, Eventual Smut, F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn-ish, g!p Emma, i don't know how else to describe this, original character- Alycia Mills, teacher-student relationship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_13/pseuds/SwanQueen_13
Summary: Emma Swan is an orphan who got sent to foster care when she was 8 years old. she never told anyone why she was sent there. 7 years later, she is adopted by Kathryn and Frederick Midas, who take an interest in her. Emma is self conscious on going home with them because she had been through alot of foster homes that she doesn't know where home was. while staying at the Midas house, she finds herself being attracted to her mom's best friend who happens to be her english teacher that has a daughter who is 9 years younger than her. will you ever find out Emma's secret on her past and will she find love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever fanfiction on this site. it could be terrible and i apologize for that. i'm thinking of having this on my wattpad account. i don't own anything except for my character Alycia. A-Le-see-uh. that's how i pronounce it in my head. i don't know the actually pronunciation. more notes at the end.

**_ July 25, 2015 _ **

"this is where i'll be living?" Emma asked, looking at the house in awe.

"yeah, you will. Fred can take you on a tour while i make some lunch then we can prepare for the party tonight." Kathryn, her adopted mom, replied.

"that'll be great," Emma paused. "but i don't have anything to wear."

"that's okay," Fred, her adopted dad, smiled. "i can take you shopping after your tour. it's only 12."

"i couldn't.."

"Emma, it's okay. you're our child now. let us take care of you."

"i.. i-" Emma couldn't find the words. she didn't know how to respond.

Kathryn gave a look to Fred, who put an arm around Emma. he kissed her head which made Emma smile a tiny bit.

"Emma, don't be afraid. let us do this for you. we know you haven't had the best experience with your adopted families but we promise to never let you go. we're going to love you through everything. you just have to trust us and it will take time. we understand that but when you finally trust us, that will be the best moment for us."

Emma nodded and Fred led her inside. Kathryn split off and headed towards what Emma assumed was the kitchen. Fred led her upstairs where she was going to be shown the rooms. he turned right and the first room was her bed room. she had two windowsills which made her happy. Emma also had her own bathroom and the bed was positioned next to the windows with some space in between them. after showing her her bedroom, Fred turned left after exiting the room to show where he and Kathryn were sleeping. what surprised Emma is that they gave her the master bedroom.

"Fred, why do i have the master bedroom?"

he chuckled softly before putting an arm around Emma. she gave him a confused look, waiting for the response.

"the room was too big and frankly we don't have a lot of things. it's no use having a bedroom that's big when we don't have much stuff. we made a deal when we bought this house that whenever we adopted someone, we would give them the master bedroom. we would buy them a lot of things just so they felt like they belonged."

"why?"

"well, Kathryn can't get pregnant and we decided that we would adopt when we felt ready. we have searched high and low just to find a kid but no one caught our attention. that is until we found you. we saw that you had a record for being put in most foster homes then being sent back because they didn't like how you acted or whatever. we never read deeper into it because we found an interest in you."

"why am i the one that interested you? i don't believe the reason you said."

"okay well, you haven't had the best childhood considering you were abandoned when you were 8 years old. we would like to know the full story because i'm pretty sure the story you told the foster care isn't true. when you're ready, you can tell us and we will listen."

Emma nodded at the response and decided to continue letting Fred tour her. when they finished, they left to go shopping. Kathryn decided to stay behind and get everything ready for tonight. they went through multiple stores before Emma finally found things she liked. after Fred had bought it for her, she immediately thanked him and he told her that she didn't need to thank him. Emma nodded her head and they went home. Kathryn had finished lunch and she was waiting for them to come back.

"ah, welcome home, Emma you can put your stuff up and join us for lunch. after we eat, you can shower and get ready while we get the party organized."

"can i help? i rather not let you guys do all the work."

"if you would like to help, that'd be great."

"good because i want to feel like i'm useful."

"Em, you are useful."

"yeah," Emma scoffed. "it never felt like that when i was bouncing around foster homes."

"you don't have to worry about that now. you have us and we'll make this home for you."

Emma smiled and nodded her head before being led to the kitchen where food was already set up. she gasped at how amazing it looked and smelled. she had never had this kind of food over at foster care. it was meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"i hope you like meatloaf because it's my own little recipe."

Emma eagerly took a seat and felt her mouth watering at the sight. she could tell it was going to taste amazing. she waited until Kathryn and Fred sat down before giving them a look that had a sparkle in it. they laughed softly before Fred said to go eat. Emma dug in and moaned when the food entered her mouth.

"this is so good," she moaned, swallowing her food. "when did you learn how to cook this?"

"my mother taught me while i was growing up since i loved watching her cook. as i grew up, i start playing around and made my own recipes. it turned out pretty well and this man over here can't get enough of my cooking." Kathryn smiled, nudging Fred's arm playfully.

"she's right. she's an amazing cook and i'm so lucky to have her."

Emma smiled at their interaction because she could see that they truly love each other. they continued to eat after their little moment and Emma finished her food. she got up to wash her plate.

"you didn't have to do that." Kathryn said, as Emma sat back down.

"i don't mind. when you finish up, i can clean your plates as well. i need things to do because i don't want to be in my room while you do all the work."

"so thoughtful, sweetheart but we can handle it."

"i know but i just like helping around. they always forced us to clean up like we were their slaves but this is something i want to do. i want to help."

"then you shall help, my love."

Kathryn and Fred finished up their food and Emma grabbed their plates. she washed it as Kathryn and Fred began to set up for the party. Emma's job was to focus on the snacks and drinks, Fred was doing decorations, and Kathryn was making sure that everything was in order. she made sure she had enough of everything. she had a checklist that helped her know which things she needed and what she didn't.

as Emma set up the snacks, she stopped what she was doing to look at her adopted parents. she smiled at them working and began to think. she honestly didn't mind staying with them because she felt like she belonged here. they made her feel welcomed and told her that they would be there for her. she had never gotten enough attention or affection from anyone else. she's glad that they had adopted her and she hopes that they will keep her even after the truth.

xxxx

the party had begun and Emma decided to take her shower. she took over while her parents got ready. she took her shower and put on her outfit. it was a simple spaghetti strap red dress that stopped at her knees. she wore black heels and put her curly hair into a ponytail. she stepped out of her room to find Kathryn with her fist in the air as if she was about to knock.

"Emma.. you look.." Kathryn couldn't speak. she was speechless at her daughter.

"beautiful. you look beautiful Emma." Fred announced, startling both of them.

Emma looked up and smiled at him. he gave her a kiss on the forehead before wrapping his arm around Kathryn and giving her a kiss.

"thank you. i just want to thank you for everything. i know i've been here for a couple hours but it's been amazing and i'm loving every second of it. i don't ever want to lose this feeling."

"we hope you don't either but come on, let's go meet some people."

Emma grabbed Kathryn's hand that was outstretched for her. she pulled Emma to the middle and Fred offered his arm for her. Emma slipped her arm through and smiled. she felt like royalty at this moment. people that were talking stopped and looked up at the Midas family. Emma's heart was beating incredibly fast because everyone was watching. there was no one doing anything else. all eyes were on them.

"smile Emma and just relax. they are finally meeting the new edition to the Nolan family." Kathryn whispered, as they stepped down.

Emma did what Kathryn said and once they reached the bottom of the stairwell, people began to crowd them. Kathryn and Fred instantly covered Emma from them.

"you all get to meet Emma but please one at a time, you're overwhelming her." Fred announced, as he took Emma and led her to the kitchen to breathe.

"thanks." Emma meekly responded, as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"after meeting these people, you can relax in the back."

"i might actually do that. the cold water can soothe my aching feet."

"there we go. now are you ready to meet them?"

Emma nodded her head once again. she had been nodding a lot ever since she came. it was a habit she learned throughout foster care. she was glad to be out of there.

Fred introduced her to some of the people and they were okay. Emma didn't really find any interest in them. she wasn't going to talk to them but if she had to she would. she just couldn't find herself to talk to them on a regular basis because most of them were boring. after Fred let her go, she immediately went to the back. she took her heels off, placing them next to her as she put her feet in the water, she instantly felt relaxed. she leaned on her hands and stared into the sky. she could hear the music still playing but at this moment, she didn't really care.

"so this is where the new edition of the Nolan family went." a soft voice said, as Emma looked back to find a beautiful woman.

at first Emma tried talking but she couldn't find the words. she stayed quiet for a minute or so before looking away and spoke.

"Fred said that i could come out here to relax."

"understandable. i'm Regina Mills." the woman said, holding her hand out for Emma to shake.

Emma took the hand hesitantly and shook it. she could feel her stomach churn and not in a bad way. she didn't know if it was because of the woman or not. she secretly hoped it was because of the woman. she was probably way older than she seemed and that made Emma take her hand away from Regina's. Regina gave a confused look but didn't say anything. if Regina was being honest with herself, she felt attracted to the younger girl. she knew it was wrong but Emma was- is beautiful.

"i should go." Emma quickly said, as she got up and grabbed her heels. "it was nice to meet you."

"nice meeting you too." Regina managed to say but Emma was gone so fast that it looked like she was speaking to no one.

Regina stood there stunned at what happened. if she was correct, both of them were attracted to each other. she face palmed her forehead and repeated 'stupid' over and over again. this looked bad. she's attracted to her best friend's daughter.

"Regina?" Kathryn's voice came as Regina immediately straightened up.

"yes, Kath?"

"i was looking for you. have you seen my daughter?"

"i have but she took off somewhere."

"thanks. she's a beauty isn't she?" Kathryn announced smiling.

"yeah, she really is."

Regina couldn't believe herself. she couldn't have a relationship with Emma. she grunted and left the back to head home. she needed to get away from the Nolan house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i don't know if you guys will like it but i think that's okay. i'd like to know your feedback on this. I also went back to change the last name because when i first wrote this, i had Nolan for the last name. i don't know why i put Midas in it. i would also like to say that i have to find houses for them again. I'll try to put up pictures on a separate chapter. until next time..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as M_baby1 has said, it might be like Dangerous Liaisons by AlexDanversForerer but i promise that it isn't. that was my first ever fanfic and it inspired me but it will not be like how that story is. i am also using Bailee Madison to be Alycia in this story. i don't own her either. i only own the name of my original character.

_ **August 3, 2015** _

it was finally Emma's first day of high school at Cartersville High. she wouldn't know if she'd like it or not. she just hoped she had good teachers and if any of them were hot. she wore a spaghetti strap white lacy crop top with a denim jacket along with a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. she wore her white converse and had her hair up in a bun. she did her morning routine before heading downstairs where Fred was making breakfast. she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he said good morning.

"good morning, did Kathryn leave for work already?"

"yeah she did. i won't be home until late so do you think you can handle being home alone for a bit before your mom comes home?"

"i believe i can. am i driving to school?"

"yes but then you'll be riding home with Regina. is that okay?"

"yeah, i suppose it is."

"good, now eat up. i don't want you to be late on your first day."

Emma nodded as she grabbed the plate of food from Fred and began to eat. she was nervous after hearing that Regina was taking her home. when she finished her food, she grabbed her bag and left the house with Fred behind her locking up. she waited a few seconds before Fred came into the car and then she drove out of the driveway.

"are you guys okay with me not calling you mom and dad yet?" Emma questioned, fiddling with her thumbs when she finally parked the car.

"yeah, it's okay. we understand that you're still getting used to us."

"i'm just scared.." she admitted, making Fred turn to face Emma.

"scared of what?"

"that you guys won't want me after i tell you what really happened."

Emma began to cry and Fred pulled her into a hug. he stroked her hair and comforted his daughter as best as he could.

"Emma, we aren't leaving you and we don't care what really happened. we promise that why your real parents left, we don't really care because we got you in the process. we're happy that you're part of our family. so you get out of this car, have a good day then we can discuss what happened when we have lunch. i love you, Emma." he replied, kissing her head.

"i love you too, Fred."

Emma got out of the car and Fred followed. he gave her an actual hug before going into the driver's seat. Emma waved goodbye as Fred left. she took a deep breath, her hands tightening around her bag straps. she walked into the school and went to the office. she was thankful that Fred and Kathryn showed her around the school beforehand. after she got her schedule, she went to first period. her teacher was a Ms. Mills, who was teaching literature. she found her classroom and entered the room, making everyone turn back.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to finally join." an oh so familiar voice spoke.

Emma looked up and her eyes caught Regina's, who had a small smirk on her face. Emma continued standing there completely stuck.

"class, i would like for you to meet Emma Swan, she is a new student."

everyone began to whisper to their friends which made Emma feel even more awkward because she didn't know if it was good or bad. she looked to the side and found an empty seat. she took a seat and sunk in her chair. she could feel the stares of the students and she tried not letting it get to her.

once the class ended, Emma was the last one out. before she could step out of the room, Regina called her name making Emma look back with nervousness.

"y-yes?"

"Emma, don't mind them. they're not used to new students considering we don't get many of them. they'll get used to you."

"i guess." she responded, softly.

"when school ends, just meet me in here. your last period is my planning period."

"okay."

"you can go." Regina said, dismissing Emma.

once Emma left, Regina walked to her desk and fell into her chair. she had Emma in her class. now how was she supposed to avoid attraction? this would be a lot harder than she thought.

xxxx

the rest of Emma's day went by pretty well. at the end of her last period, she headed to Regina's room. she dreaded going there but Regina was her ride home. she lifted her fist up to the door and knocked. a faint _'come in'_ came and Emma walked into the room. Regina was grabbing her stuff and Emma could see Regina's ass because she was leaning over her desk.

"Miss Mills." Emma cleared her throat.

"just a second, Miss Swan."

Emma reverted her eyes towards her shoes but she couldn't help but look up and stare at Regina's ass. she scolded herself in her mind but she knew that there was no harm in staring. it wasn't like she was going after Regina. no, she couldn't. her mom would kill her. _wait_ , emma thought, _did she really call Kathryn her mom?_ while Emma was having a battle with her mind, she didn't realize that Regina was snapping her fingers.

"sorry, i didn't mean to zone out."

"no worries, dear. let's get you home."

Regina walked out of the classroom with Emma following her. Emma didn't know if Regina knew about her staring at her ass. she got in Regina's car and they sat in silence as Regina began to drive. Emma felt really awkward. she's attracted to Regina and she knew she shouldn't. she needed to stay away from her.

"R-Regina?"

"yes?"

"can i get put into another class?"

Regina tried to keep her composure and not let Emma see how disappointed she was. she liked Emma but knew that she wasn't going to be able to date her. she didn't want Emma to leave but if that's what she wanted then she'd have to let Emma transfer to another class.

"i can rearrange that if you desire that."

Emma nodded her head and looked out the window. she really didn't want to get out of Regina's class but she had to. she couldn't be in a class where she was aroused by her teacher. the rest of the ride went in an uncomfortable silence once again. Emma hated this. she hated being attracted to Regina. she wished that she could've been attracted to anyone else but it just so happened that it was her mom's best friend. if her mom knew, she'd probably get angry. once Regina arrived at Emma's house, Emma got out. she was about to close the door but she felt like she needed to get this off her chest.

"i like you, Miss Mills. a lot. when i first met you, i felt this feeling of attraction and i'm sure you felt it too. i just can't be in your class knowing that my feelings for you will continue to grow. i have tried avoiding you but you always appear and it's wrong. you're my mom's best friend and now you're my teacher."

"i like you too, Miss Swan. i get that this is wrong as well but we both can't deny our attraction to each other. i can't do anything because you're underage and you are also my student. even if i weren't your teacher, i can't have any sort of relationship. i wish we could have something but i can't have your mom knowing that we're attracted to each other. i shouldn't be liking you."

Emma simply said a soft okay before closing the door and retreating towards the house. as soon as Emma entered the house, Regina hit the steering wheel. she scolded herself and cursed. she wasn't the type to curse but right now, it made her feel better. she shouldn't have attended the party to meet Emma. she knew it was a bad idea but she went anyway. after a few minutes of scolding and cursing, she put her car in drive and headed home.

"mama!" Alycia, her daughter, screamed, once she saw Regina.

"hey baby, how was your day?"

"Belle taught me how to swim."

"really? i thought you already knew how."

"not with the floats that you bought me. she taught me to swim without it." Alycia smiled widely.

"i'm proud of you baby. what would you like to eat for lunch?"

"can we go to Johnny's?"

"yeah we can. go ask Belle if she wants to come."

"okay!" she squealed, running out of the room.

Regina took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes. she had a rough day especially with Emma. she hated herself for liking a student. she wished life didn't have to be complicated and that she liked someone more her age. there was no one that interested her. one that piqued her interest in remotely liking them like Emma had.

"Regina?" Belle asked, as Regina opened her eyes.

"yes?"

"we're ready to go. would you like to change?"

"no, it's fine. i'm way too tired to even change."

"maybe you should rest then." Belle spoke softly, showing thoughtfulness.

"i'll be okay. it's all about Alycia since she started school today."

"she made a lot of friends. after i got her from school, the first thing she wanted to do was swim," Belle chuckled. "you should really be proud of her. she was really scared that the other kids would judge her."

"i was scared too but looks like she handled her day a lot better than me."

"what happened?"

"i'll tell you later. right now, we should head to Johnny's so Alycia can eat. we can go grocery shopping afterwards. i'm thinking of making some lasagna for dinner."

"that'd be great. i can help you."

"sure, you and Alycia can make the salad."

Belle smiled at Regina as they got in the car. Regina buckled Alycia, who just had so much energy. upon leaving the driveway, Alycia began to watch her shows on the tv that was strapped to Belle's headrest. Belle had turned it on while Regina buckled Alycia up.

xxxx

upon walking into the restaurant holding Alycia, Regina's eyes caught green eyes staring. she looked away as the waitress showed them to their table. unfortunately for Regina, they were near the Nolan's.

"she's beautiful, Gina." Belle whispered in Regina's ear.

if she wasn't looking at Emma, she wouldn't have noticed a tint of jealousy in Emma's eye when Belle leaned in. Belle knew exactly was she was doing when she leaned in close to Regina. Regina could've said something but she didn't because she knew that the two of them had feelings for each other.

"Belle, what exactly are you planning?"

"oh nothing, but tell me how are you resisting her?"

"she's underage, that's how. can we stop talking about this with my daughter right in front of us and Emma giving you death stares?"

"of course we can but first, i want to see how jealous she can get. i'm about to kiss your cheek." Belle whispered, pulling away to look into Regina's eyes for approval.

Regina gave a slight nod and Belle kissed her cheek. Regina could see Emma stand up, making her parents jump at the sudden move.

"looks like i hit the spot."

"i'm going to check on her. you know what i want."

"mama, can we buy dessert at the store?"

"yeah baby you can but you have to finish your food."

"okay!" she smiled, as she continued coloring her menu.

Belle stood up so Regina could slide out of the booth. she had to walk past Kathryn and Fred to go to the bathroom. she really hoped that they weren't going to talk to her but boy, was she wrong.

"Regina, i didn't know you'd be here."

"yeah, Alycia wanted to come here since it was her first day of school and she fit in nicely. i'm proud of her."

"good for her. we decided to go here because Emma hasn't been out since we usually cooked and we thought it'd be nice if she came here."

"this is a good place to eat. if you excuse me, i have to go to the bathroom."

"go for it."

Regina walked away from Kathryn's table and headed to the bathroom. she didn't know what would happen but she knew that Emma was upset. she cautiously opened the bathroom door to find Emma leaning against the sink with her hands gripping the counter. Regina decided to move towards Emma, who gasped. she pushed Emma against the wall and kissed her. she knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she needed to know how Emma's lips felt against her.

"Regina, stop. we can't. you have that girl waiting."

"if you think that's my girlfriend or whatever, she's not. that's Alycia's nanny and she only did what she did to see how angry you would get."

"well i'm furious. she could do the thing that i can't do."

"you don't have to be furious. i can wait for you."

"no, i'm not letting you do that. you'd have to wait three years and i'm sure you'd get tired of waiting. we can't have a relationship and as much as i want to kiss you again, i'm not. your daughter is out there with whoever that other woman is. i should go back to my parents."

Regina watched as Emma pushed past her and left the bathroom. she looked at herself in the mirror and wiped off the smudged lipstick before reapplying some more. when she finished, she came back to find the Nolan's leaving and the waitress asking for their orders.

"i'll just have spaghetti with marinara sauce."

the waitress nodded and left. Regina took a seat and held her face in her hands. Belle rubbed her back in comfort and Alycia was asking what was wrong. Regina lied and said it was nothing. Belle knew otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 24, 2015** _

it's been a month or so since Emma and Regina had their bathroom incident. they haven't seen each other since that day and both were somewhat relieved and disappointed. Emma transferred out of Regina's class but they always managed to see each other around the halls. if one of them caught the stare, the other would look away. it sucked for them but that's how life is going to be because they couldn't be with each other. 

"Emma, how was school?" Kathryn asked, as her daughter arrived from school.

"It's been okay.. can I tell you something though?"

"of course you can."

"uhm.." Emma started, fidgeting with her fingers. "when does dad come home?"

Kathryn looked down at her watch and said, "in about 4 minutes. what's wrong, sweetie?"

"it's something that I've been trying to get courage to tell you guys and I'm hoping that you'll still love me."

"why wouldn't we love you?"

"I don't know.."

just before Kathryn could speak, Fred came home and entered the living room. his brow furrowed in confusion as Kathryn patted the seat next to her.

"Emma has something, she'd like to tell us."

Fred nodded, taking a seat next to Kathryn and waited for Emma to speak. he noticed how nervous she was and reached over to hold her hands. 

"whatever it is, you can tell us. we'll still love you regardless."

Emma took a deep breath and exhaled as she tried to gather her thoughts on how to tell them. it took her a few minutes before she finally got everything planned out. she glanced at Fred then to Kathryn.

"I like girls."

Fred and Kathryn just smiled and laughed. Emma gave them a confused look as Fred kissed her head. 

"we already knew that. we saw the lingering looks you give Regina." Kathryn admitted, as she sat next to Emma.

"I'm sorry."

"there's nothing to be sorry about. Regina is a beautiful woman but I also know that she's not going to do anything inappropriate with you considering you're underage."

"what if we kissed? would that still be okay?"

"what? when did this happen?" Kathryn squealed, as Fred laughed before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"when we went to Johnny's for lunch. I was upset and I left to go to the bathroom."

"so that's why she went to the bathroom too."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"don't apologize. I'm not mad. just don't do it again because if people found out, it's not going to be good. all I'm going to tell you is that if you want her, do it when you're of legal age. I don't want you to get caught for having relations with a teacher. Fred is part of the board committee and he's got you. if something happens and it gets out, Fred will get you out of it. I just hope that you don't do anything with Regina."

"I'm not. I transferred out of her class so that I wouldn't be tempted."

Kathryn hugged Emma, kissing her head. she got up and held her hand out for Emma. when Emma took it, Kathryn led her to the kitchen. they find that Fred was preparing a meal for them.

"I may be tired but I wanted to prepare a meal for my lovely ladies. now go into the living room and put on a movie. I'm not done making lunch." Fred confessed, ushering the blondes out of the kitchen.

they both laughed at Fred's behavior before Emma put on a movie for them to watch. after setting it up, Emma took a seat next to Kathryn and cuddled into her side. Kathryn hit play on the remote as The Princess and The Frog began. about 5 minutes in, Fred called for them to come eat and then paused the movie. upon entering the kitchen, they were amazed at the meal Fred prepared. it was ham & cheese tortellini. 

"dad, this looks amazing."

"I would hope so. eat up my beautiful ladies. I hope this meal is as delicious as it looks." Fred admitted, making Emma and Kathryn laugh.

when they finished eating, Emma decided to do the dishes, Fred dried the dishes, and Kathryn cleaned up the table. after all that was done, they all decided to go into the living room and watch the rest of The Princess and The Frog. Emma sat between Kathryn and Fred, as they wrapped an arm around Emma. Emma smiled at the couple and got a smile back. she was incredibly happy to be in this family. after years and years of abuse, she finally found a home that didn't abuse her and treated her well. as the movie ended, Fred quietly got up and turned off the tv. Emma stirred in her sleep before rubbing her eyes. 

"what time is it?"

"it's 6:30. Regina is coming over for dinner with her daughter, if that's okay? I think your mom forgot to mention that."

"she did but it's fine. I'm not going to do anything."

"I know you won't. I just don't want this to be something that ends up being really uncomfortable."

"it won't. I promise."

Emma hugged Fred before he headed upstairs to possibly get ready. she sighed and looked at her mom. she poked her stomach causing the older blonde to stir. 

"yes Emma?"

"so you forgot to mention that Regina is coming over."

"well I got sidetracked. I'm sorry sweetie. if it's going to be a problem, I can tell her that we can reschedule?"

"no, don't. it's not like anything will happen."

"just talk to her okay?"

"okay." was all Emma said, before she left to go to her room.

going through her outfits, she couldn't find the right one. it wasn't until she looked deeper into the closet that she found the outfit that she liked. she took it off the hanger and left it on her bed as she headed to her bathroom to shower. she looked at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out what she was going to do about Regina. ridding her thoughts of the older woman, she stripped naked and stepped into the shower. she adjusted the temperature before turning the shower on. the scolding hot water calming her tense body muscles. she washed her body in the hot before twisting the shower knob to make it warmer so she could wash her hair. as her hair got wet, she got the shampoo on her hands and began to run her hands through her hair. she let it soak in for a few minutes before rinsing it out and doing the same thing with the conditioner. when she finally finished her shower, she had a towel for her hair and for her body. after she wrapped her hair and body in a towel, she exited the bathroom to go to her bed. she dried her body before she tried to put on her clothing. once she was dressed, she headed back to the bathroom to dry her hair. after that, she brushed it and tried to style it in a ponytail. it took several minutes before she gave up with styling her hair and just left it down. 

"you ready?" Kathryn asked, knocking on the door.

"yeah, I'll be there in a second." Emma called out, as she glanced at herself through the mirror for the last time.

 she was wearing a loose white blouse, blue skinny jeans and black flats. she straightened out the outfit before heading towards her door. when she opened it, Kathryn gasped. 

"you look so beautiful."

"thank you, mom." 

Kathryn pulled Emma into a hug before Fred announced that Regina was here. Emma grabbed her mom's hand that was outstretched for her to take. they walked down the steps and Emma felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. Regina was wearing a tight black dress that showed her cleavage and curves along with some black heels. if Emma was being honest, she felt really aroused at the sight of the brunette in that fitting dress. the little girl beside Regina gasped, causing Emma to feel uncomfortable.

"mama, who is that? she's so pretty."

Regina smiled at her daughter before looking up to meet Emma's gaze. she could feel that Emma was uncomfortable at first.

"that is Emma, Kathryn and Fred's daughter. she's the one that they adopted."

"will I be pretty like her?" Alycia asked, tugging on Regina's dress.

"you're already beautiful, sweetheart."

"not as pretty as her." 

Regina just chuckled at her daughter pouting before straightening herself. she extended her hand for Emma to take, which she gracefully accepted. Kathryn took Alycia from Regina's side and took her to the kitchen with Fred following them. Emma and Regina stood in silence before Emma decided to speak up.

"they knew about us." Emma admitted, as Regina looked at her in surprise.

"what do you mean 'knew?'"

"I confessed to them that I like girls and then it escalated to me telling them that we kissed."

"how did they take it?"

"they weren't mad but considering that this relationship would be wrong, I am not going to be the reason you get fired. I don't want that for you but I also don't want you waiting until I'm of legal age. you deserve to be with someone you don't have to hide. whoever that person is is a lucky woman and I hope that you find happiness."

"Emma, why is this a goodbye?"

"because I want you to be with whoever you want since I can't be that for you. I'm 8 years younger than you and it wouldn't make anything better if people caught us. I promised my mom that I wouldn't do anything with you. she says that if I still want you when I'm of legal age then I could go for it. I don't know what will happen in the future but if ends with us being together in the end then I'll be waiting for that. if we don't end up together, that's totally okay too. I want you to be happy no matter what." Emma confessed, as she left Regina to go to the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been posting and I apologize. I kinda lost how I wanted to go with this without it being rushed. I don't know how long my chapters are so they might very and I'm sorry about that. anyway, I hope this chapter is great. I'm doing my best to make this a good story. if it's terrible, please tell me so I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before this chapter begins, I have changed the g!p to Emma because it contradicts to Regina's backstory. I apologize for doing this but I hope you guys will still read it. it makes me happy knowing you comment on this story. despite it being my first one.

_**November 26, 2015** _

it was Emma's first thanksgiving with the Nolan's and she honestly was happy. this family made her feel like she's worth something and never makes her feel guilty about anything. she might not have had the best past but all she knows is that her future will be better. she is in a better place now and she has nothing to be afraid of. she's making straight a's and she is making new friends. a girl named Lily Page is someone that's been flirting with Emma. Kathryn and Fred joke around with Emma about it. Emma went out to the back to sit down at the pool that her parents' built before she came along. her feet dipped into the cold water, as she watched the sun rise. Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina but it's not like she had seen Regina for the past 2 months. it was like she was avoiding Emma. 

"you're going to get sick, sweetie." Kathryn's soft voice called, as Emma looked back to see Kathryn smiling at her.

"well I wouldn't mind that. have you seen Regina since the dinner?"

"no, I haven't actually. do you think something happened?"

"no really. I just missed her."

"it's not going to be easy but you'll get there. you have that girl, Lily right?"

"yeah, but I don't like her like she likes me. I'd feel bad for leading her on, you know?" Emma admitted, hoping her mom knew what she meant.

"I do know. before I met Fred, there was this guy named David, who I really liked and he just strung me along. when I confronted him on this, he got upset and dumped me saying that he didn't like this side of me or something. I stayed single for a while trying to get myself together and not let what happened dictate my love life. Fred came along and although I was scared of liking him, he showed me that he felt the same way. he went out of his way to bring me flowers and gifts to show that he cared for me and liked me as much as I did. ever since then, we've been together. through thick and thin. I don't want anyone other than him. he may not be my first but he sure as heck will be my last."

"I second that." Fred interrupted, kissing Kathryn.

"for old people, you guys sure kiss a lot." Emma joked, causing Fred to playfully push her.

"hey how many couples do you see around here still doing things that your mom and I do?"

"not that much?"

"exactly because they don't understand love or they take advantage of people to get what they want. what I have with your mom is genuine and I love her so much. I hope that one day you will get this happiness and if it's with Regina, then I hope she doesn't hurt you."

"I hope so too. can you tell me more about her though?"

"what do you want to know?" Kathryn intervened, as she gestured Emma to follow her into the kitchen.

Emma followed behind Kathryn with Fred wrapping an arm around Emma. Kathryn told Emma to sit and she did while Fred started rummaging around the kitchen to figure out what they were going to do for Thanksgiving dinner. Kathryn leaned over the island and grabbed Emma's hands. 

"this isn't going to be a good story huh?"

"no, it's not. as much as I want to tell you, it's not my place. what I can tell you is that Regina has been through a lot. she has a daughter, whom she loves to death and will do anything for her. her daughter was conceived when Regina was still with her first love, Daniela. they only knew each other through the stables because Regina loved horseback riding. Cora, Regina's mother, found out about it and was happy for Regina. they kept seeing each other and one day, it had them in bed together. Regina had no idea what was happening and because of that, her daughter was conceived. Regina never knew what happened to Daniela but she didn't care. she was left to take care of a baby when she was 16."

Emma sat there in shock, as she tried to comprehend what her mom just told her. Regina was a year older than her when she was pregnant. Emma thought back to the story and realized that her first love must have had a dick so she looked up at Kathryn, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"mom.. is it normal to have a dick if you're a girl?"

"not exactly but if you do have one then that's okay."

"I feel like I don't belong because of it." Emma dejectedly stated, as Kathryn tightened her grip on Emma's hand.

"you are still Emma despite having what you have."

"thanks mom." 

"you're welcome. now let's go help your dad made dinner. I invited friends and family to the dinner."

"is Regina going to be here?"

"I asked if she was but she said she'll see. if she comes, will you be okay? I know the last time, it didn't necessarily end well."

"I should apologize to her."

"if that's what you want but invite some of your friends over. I'm sure Ruby and her grandmother would love to come over."

"I will but can I go see Regina?"

"just be careful."

Emma nodded, kissing Kathryn's cheek and then Fred's. getting into the car, she let out a sigh. she wasn't sure what she wanted to talk to Regina about but all she knew is that she wanted to see her. she put the key into the ignition and started the car. she reversed out of the driveway and made her way towards Regina's house. upon arriving, she sat in the car for a few minutes trying to gather up her thoughts. when she knew what she was going to say, she walked up to the door and knocked. she could hear muffled yelling before the door opened. whoever came to the door was not something Emma was expecting nor did she feel okay with it.

"yes?" the man said, eyeing Emma up and down.

"I came to see Regina. is she here?"

"yeah, one second."

Emma stood there for a few seconds before the door opened revealing Regina, who had a confused look. before anyone could speak, Alycia came and hugged Emma's legs.

"I missed you!"

Emma chuckled and bent down to pick up the little girl. Regina smiled at the sight of Emma and her daughter. she couldn't believe that Emma was good with kids.

"I've missed you more. how was school?"

"good! I made a lot of friends." Alycia exclaimed, making Regina and Emma laugh at the excitement.

"I'm proud of you but I will see you later. I have something I have to talk to your mom about."

Alycia pouted upon hearing that and leaned in closer to Emma's ear. "I don't like the man mama's with. he touches me when mama isn't around."

after she heard that, her grip on Alycia tightened. Regina showing a puzzled look at that. Emma looked at Regina with eyes saying that she wasn't going to let her go.

"what's wrong?" Regina asked, catching the gist of what Emma was doing.

"close the door." Emma demanded, as Regina did as she was told. "when you're not around, who is around Alycia?"

"Belle?"

"when Belle isn't around, who is with her?"

"Robin, the guy who came to the door earlier."

"you need to get rid of him now."

"what? why?" Regina asked, genuinely baffled at what Emma was trying to say.

Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out some headphones. she looked at Alycia, who stared at her. 

"you're going to listen to some good music okay? now put these inside your ears."

Alycia put the headphones in and waited for Emma to play something. when Emma grabbed her phone, she scrolled through her songs before finding something that Alycia might like. when she played it, she watched as Alycia's face lit up. 

"Emma, you're scaring me. what's going on? what does Robin have to do with this?"

"Regina, that man has been molesting Alycia."

Regina gaped at the statement. the man she trusted was molesting her daughter? is that what Alycia whispered to Emma? she couldn' wrap her head around that. she felt sick to her stomach knowing that he was doing that to _her_ daughter.

 "I want you to take Alycia and leave." Regina instructed, as Emma shook her head.

"no, I'm not leaving you alone with that horrible man."

"Emma, I'm not asking. go to your house and I'll meet you there."

Emma reluctantly left Regina and took Alycia to the car where she buckled her in the back. Alycia took out one headphone and glanced at Regina going into the house.

"why isn't mama coming?"

"she will be soon. she has to take care of things. Alycia, before we leave, I need you to tell me what he did to you."

Alycia began to tear up and soon Emma sighed, as she got out of her seat and entered the back to sit next to Alycia. she comforted the little girl before she waited for Alycia to answer her. 

"he touched me there and there." Alycia stated, pointing to the spots on Emma.

Emma let out a huff and held Alycia close to her. she knew what the girl was going through because she went through the same things when she was in foster care. Emma kissed the top of her head before getting out and going to the driver's seat. 

"I promise that he's never going to do that again. I won't let anyone do that to you and neither will your mom."

Emma put the car in reverse and drove out of the driveway. she headed towards her house and when she arrived, she picked up Alyica and entered the house. the house was filled with an amazing aroma and Emma could hear soft voices singing to the radio. she entered the kitchen to find Kathryn and Fred slow dancing while singing along to the music. Kathryn was the first to realize Emma was there and immediately let go of Fred. 

"Emma, what happened?" Kathryn asked, concerned.

"Regina can tell you later. right now, I'm going to take Alycia to bed and stay with her. Regina will be coming in shortly. don't ask anything until she's ready to tell you. what happened is a lot for her to process."

Kathryn nodded at that and looked at Fred, who was also showing concern and curiosity. they both wanted to know what happened but they were going to respect Regina's privacy and wait for her to tell them. they continued to cook their food when a doorbell sounded. Emma's voice screamed that it was probably Regina and Fred went to open the door.

"Emma, you better come down here." Fred called, voice wavering at the sight of Regina.

"wh-" Emma cut herself off, once she saw Regina. 

she rushed down the steps and carefully put her hands on Regina's face to inspect the bruises on there. she knew that she shouldn't have left Regina alone with that guy.

"he beat me when I confronted him. I threatened to call the police and he bolted out of my house. we won't be seeing him any time soon. where's my baby?"

"asleep. come on, we're going to my room so I can fix you up."

Regina nodded, taking Emma's hand. Kathryn and Fred didn't say anything about that and just continued to fix the meals for that night. both of them had a lot on their mind but it was better to keep their mouth shut until Regina talks to them. Emma instructed Regina to sit down while she went into her bathroom to get the first aid kit. when she came back, she pulled up a chair towards the end of the bed and looked at Regina. her hands gently touching the bruised face. 

"Emma.."

"shh. don't say anything. I shouldn't have let you stay with him."

"I chose to stay. if anything, it's my fault. I let him in my life and let him get close to my daughter."

Emma held Regina's hands in hers and brought them up to her lips, kissing it. she looked at Regina and caressed her cheek softly. without another word, she let go of Regina's hand and opened up the first aid kit. she soon got up, realizing that she didn't have any cloth and soap to clean the bruised lip. when she returned, Emma gently wiped away the blood and applied pressure to the wound. Regina flinched at the touch and Emma immediately apologized. 

"if you need me to stop, I can."

"no, it's okay. I just didn't expect it to hurt this much."

"I missed her birthday, didn't I?"

"yeah, but I'm sure you can make it up to her by coming to the next one."

"I wouldn't miss it." Emma laughed, as she continued to clean Regina up. 

when she finished, there was a knock on the door. they turned around to see Kathryn there, smiling. 

"hey, we're almost ready. would you two mind setting up the table?"

"yeah, I'll see you soon." Emma said, heading downstairs with Kathryn. 

"what happened in there?"

"nothing really. I just fixed her up and we talked about how I missed Alycia's birthday last month."

"is she okay?"

"I think she will be." Emma honestly admitted, as she glanced at the stairwell to find Regina and Alycia coming down. "how was your nap?"

"good. mama came back."

"yes, she did. go watch some tv while your mom and I set up the table okay?"

Alycia nodded her head, letting go of Regina's hand and going to the living room. Regina entered the kitchen and helped out Emma, as they maneuvered around the kitchen trying not to get in the Nolan's way. there would be little moments when Emma's hand brushed against Regina's or vice versa. no matter who did the touching, Emma would always give a small smile to Regina to make sure that she'd be okay. once they finished setting the table, Regina motioned Emma to go be with Alycia while she talked to Kathryn and Fred. Emma got the hint and left the kitchen without a word. Regina touch a seat at the island and called for the Nolan's. 

"Regina, if you're not ready, you don't have to tell us." Kathryn confessed, softly.

"I only found out about this today. if I had known beforehand, I wouldn't have left Alycia with him."

"what did he do, Regina?"

"he molested her. Emma told me that because when she came over, Alycia saw her and never let Emma go. when Emma said, she had to talk to me, Alycia whispered into her ear and that's when Emma told me. I told Emma to leave and that I'd be here soon. she was reluctant at first but agreed. when I entered my house, I could see Robin watching tv and drinking beer. glancing at the table, i saw that he had 2 drinks already. I confronted him about what he did and he didn't take it well. he began to slap me, punch me, anything that would get me to shut up. I may need to get checked out later to see if I have any internal bleeding from the kicking. he stopped for a few minutes to take another quaff of his beer before I threatened calling the police. he immediately bolted from my house which meant that he probably would get arrested if the police saw him for god knows what."

Kathryn engulfed Regina into a hug carefully, as Regina began to cry. Fred walked over and hugged Regina gently as he kissed her head. 

"we're here for you, Regina. if you ever need anything, you can come to us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am having so much trouble writing this. Swan Queen will take awhile but once Emma turns 18, they will end up together. I have a plan for it so I'm going to try to write as much chapters as I can. this is going to take awhile before I finally get it finished. so be patient and know that I'm doing my best to get this up and running.


	5. Chapter 5

_**December 31, 2015** _

it was new year's eve and that to Emma met a step closer to getting Regina. she may have only about 3 months left before she turns 16, she was looking forward to the day she'd turn 18. they might not get together right away but all she knew is that one day she hoped that she'd be with Regina. days were passing slowly for Emma but she was internally grateful because she had been able to see more of Regina in the past month than she did when she first moved here. her parents were still supporting her and were there every step of the way. Emma exhaled as she moved around her room to go to her window. she pulled back her curtains just in time to see the sun rise. a knock sounded through the room as the door opened, revealing Fred.

"hey, sweetie, how are you?"

"i'm okay. why do you ask?"

Fred remained silent as he took a seat on Emma's bed. he patted the empty seat and waited for Emma to sit down. when she did, he looked at her with sadness. 

"Emma, it's been killing me not knowing what happened to you. I have been up at night trying to think of what might have happened but I want to hear from you about what happened."

Emma put her hand above his and gave him a little squeeze. she really wasn't ready to tell what happened but if it kept Fred up at night, then she couldn't deny his wish. it had been 6 incredible months with the Nolan's and she felt that maybe, just maybe she had found a home. this wasn't going to be an easy thing to tell Fred but he deserved the truth. they both did.

"where's mom?"

"making breakfast. would you like to tell us after breakfast?"

"if that's okay with you."

"this is a hard thing for you to talk about and I know that I'm trying to pressure you into telling us so I'm sorry." Fred disclosed.

"dad, it's okay. I may not be ready but I know that I trust the both of you. if I hadn't, I probably would've ran away the day you got me." 

"I'm glad that you didn't. if you want to tell us another time, I'll wait. I just don't want you to do this because of me."

Emma shook her head. "it's for me. I'm not good with my feelings and letting people in but for the first time, I'm genuinely content with my life. I don't have to run away. I don't have to get yelled at and I'm actually passing my classes. I enjoy being in school. I enjoy spending time with you guys. it's not easy being an orphan."

"I'm sorry, we didn't get you sooner."

"no, I don't think it would've mattered. whatever's done is done. there's no undoing the past no matter how much we want to. it happens for a reason. I found my home because of you and mom. you two saved me from a horrible life and for that I'm eternally grateful. you didn't get mad when I told you about Regina. for that, I'm truly grateful to have a chance to make my life better."

"Emma, Fred, breakfast is ready. come down and eat!" Kathryn called out, as Fred and Emma left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

when they entered the kitchen, Kathryn already had their plates made and she was waiting for them to arrive. they took a seat and began to eat. Emma offered to do the dishes while they sat down in the living room and watched some tv before she arrived. Emma had to think about how she was going to go about with the story. she couldn't bare to go back but she had to tell them. the past will always stay with her but she knew that one day she'd have to repeat it again. Regina would be the last one she'd tell her past to. finishing the dishes, she dried her hands with some paper towels. she took a deep breath before going into the living room and sitting on the table in front of her parents.

"so this isn't an easy thing to say but I know that you both are curious about my past. let me just say that it's not great to listen to. I was an orphan before I was adopted by you guys. before I was 8 and taken into the system, I did what I had to do to survive. my parents left me on a doorstep of a family that would always yell at me to shut up. when I was 4, I managed to walk and I ran away or at least I tried to. when the father found me, he abused me and locked me in my room with nothing to eat or drink for however long he decided. 2 years later, I escaped while they were on a road trip. no one knew who I was which made it easier to start afresh. I was on the streets, sleeping anywhere I could, eating and drinking anything I could find, and doing my best to stay alive. child services ended up locating me after the family I was with called that I had been missing. I was 8 when they found me. upon arriving at the foster care, I was bullied because I wasn't pretty enough and that I would never find happiness because I was ugly. I was put into 6 different homes that all ended with me getting molested or get abused because I was different. I never really had a decent meal until I came home to you guys. I felt that I didn't need to be afraid because I saw hope in you guys. you were my way out of a horrible life and you have made me become a better person. I'm not a loner anymore. I have friends that lift me up just like you two do. my life changed when you guys arrived at the foster care to adopt me. people were giving dirty looks and saying that I would come back within a week but it's been half a year. I am genuinely and truly happy to be here with you. you have given me hope and I thank you for turning my life around. if it weren't for you, I would still be living a terrible and god awful life."

Emma broke down after that and was immediately pulled into a hug by her parents. Kathryn was also crying at the horrible thing her daughter had to endure. after Kathryn and Emma settled down from the sobbing, they pulled apart from the family hug. Fred wiped away Emma's tears and kissed both of her cheeks.

"you're safe now. there is no way I'm ever going to let anyone touch you again. that is something a child should never have to grow up with. they are supposed to be loved by their parents, not neglected or abandoned."

"well, that part is over with. what are we going to be doing today?"

"you are free to do whatever you want. we can order Chinese for lunch before we begin dinner." Kathryn spoke, as she got up to stretch. 

"Ruby invited me to watch a movie with her and Dorothy so I'm going to get ready." Emma replied, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"be careful, my love. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I will, dad. I'll be home around 4 to eat lunch and then help make dinner."

"okay, but Regina is coming over. she would like to say something to you."

Emma looked at her mom with a perplexed look. she didn't know if that meant Regina was staying for dinner or coming over to see her. before she could speak, Fred decided to speak.

"she's coming over for dinner and staying for the countdown."

xxxx

nightfall came rather quickly as Emma helped make the dinner. when Regina came to the door, Emma answered it and since then, she stayed with Regina and Alycia. the food was ready to eat but they all decided to wait until after the countdown to eat. so Fred decided to do the fireworks while Kathryn kept her eyes on the tv. upon going outside, Emma sat on the porch staring at Regina and Alycia smile at the fireworks that Fred was setting off. Emma bounced her leg up and down as she began to think. a hand touched Emma, who turned around to find Kathryn. she took a seat next to Emma and took her daughter's hand.

"Regina's leaving." Kathryn sighed, making Emma turn to face her.

"what?" she breathed, not sure if she heard her mom correctly. "Regina's leaving? as in moving to another state or something?"

"yes, she feels that she needs a new scenery."

Emma looked at how happy Regina was and couldn't deny the woman from her happiness. if Regina wanted to leave then she won't stand in her way.

"mom, i need permission."

Kathryn chuckled after Emma said that. she put an arm around Emma and held her close.

"she asked the same thing. like i told her, i'll allow it. no funny business though. only a peck."

"thanks mom."

Emma hugged her mom and stayed like that for awhile. her breath got ragged, as she began to cry in her mother's shoulder. she was going to miss Regina but it was for the best. Kathryn tightened her grip on her daughter and glanced over at Regina, who was staring with confusion. she motioned Regina over and she bent down to whisper something to Alycia before heading towards Emma and Kathryn. Kathryn slowly slid out of Emma's arms as Regina took her spot. when Regina took Kathryn's place, Emma tightened her grip and held Regina closer to her. Regina stayed quiet and waited for Emma to stop her crying.

"it's not your fault, you know?" Regina tried to assure the blonde.

"why?" Emma asked, not moving from her spot.

"even if we did get together when you're 18, it's not going to look good if i was still teaching at the school. the board and the school won't see it that way. i could lose my job because i was fraternizing with a student. i put in my notice a month ago. tomorrow is my last day here before i head to Maine. i just wanted to spend my last moments with you and start off the new year with a kiss."

"you say it's not my fault but it is." Emma muttered.

"no, it's not. i'm choosing to do this. if we're going to have anything in the future, i want to start off on the right foot."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's head before holding her closer to her. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and sat like that for a bit.

"it's getting cold and you don't have a jacket on. let's go inside?"

Emma got up without a word. she wished that she wasn't underage but if she gets Regina in the end then it's all worth it. she would be waiting for the day she gets to have Regina. Regina put her on the couch and headed to the kitchen. a few minutes later, Alycia ran up to Emma and cuddled into her side.

"did aunt Kathy tell you?"

"yes, she did. it's going to be okay though. i promise that we'll come down there to visit."

Alycia's body slumped back, as she sighed heavily. Emma could tell Alycia wasn't happy.

"what's wrong?"

"i don't want to leave you. Belle can't come with us because she has school so i won't have her either."

"who's going to watch you?" Emma asked, concerned.

"my sister is going to be watching her." Regina explained, as she entered the living room with hot cocoa that had whipped cream and cinnamon.

"she lives up there?"

"yeah she does. while i'm at work, she'll take care of Alycia for me until i get home."

"what time are you leaving?"

"our flight is at 6. we'll arrive there by 8 and my sister is letting us stay at her place until i can get us an apartment for the time being."

Emma nodded, taking a sip from the cocoa. Regina positioned Alycia on her lap and wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist.

"don't go around looking for love." Emma joked, as Regina smiled.

"i wouldn't want to either way."

"Gina, Em, it's almost time!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she turned up the volume on the tv.

as the tv started counting down, Regina got closer to Emma. her hands holding the blonde's as they stared into each other's eyes. Emma couldn't help but have tears falling just as the counting stopped. she leaned forward, capturing Regina's lips against hers. Emma couldn't bare to move her lips away from Regina even though she told her mom it was going to be a peck. she wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly as more tears fell down her face. Regina was the one to break the kiss and rest her forehead against Emma's.

"Emma, it's going to okay. i promise that this is so going to be worth it. you're young and you're attractive, you're going to have so many people lining up to date you. if you find an interest in someone, you take it. i don't want you to not accept it because of me."

"i don't want them, Regina. i just want you."

"as i do but promise that if someone comes along and you fall for them, you take the chance to be with them."

"i promise." Emma muttered, as she pulled Regina into a hug. "do the same thing for me okay? if you find someone, make sure they are good enough and will not touch Alycia."

"i promise, Emma."

they stood in the middle of the living room crying for a little while before Regina pulled away from Emma and grabbed her sleeping daughter carefully. she said her goodbyes before leaving and getting in her car. after she buckled Alycia up, she glanced towards the porch and saw Emma with a tear stained face. her stomach dropped as she saw that. she regretted the choice of leaving Emma Swan but it was a choice that would most likely be worth it in the long run. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**April 12, 2016** _

it was Emma's birthday and it marked 3 months and 11 days since Regina had left. Emma wanted to be happy because she only had 2 years left before she could be with Regina. they talked often but it was only because Alycia wanted to talk to her. Regina was barely on the phone but when she was, it wasn't for long. she always had something to do which made her give the phone to Alycia. sighing, Emma got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to do her usual routine before she heard her phone ringing. she immediately ran, tripping over her foot as she answered the call.

"hello?" she asked, hoping to god that it was Regina.

"hi." a voice squeaked, making Emma sigh.

"what's up, Alycia?"

"you don't sound happy, Emma."

"where's your mom?"

"on a date." Alycia said, nonchalantly.

something inside of Emma stirred. she didn't like that Regina was out on a date but they had agreed to see other people. she cursed at herself for doing that. she wanted Regina to herself but she wasn't able to just yet. she wanted to go over there and make Regina hers but she couldn't. Alycia noticed the silence and immediately called for Emma. 

"I'm still here."

"i'm sorry."

"don't be. you did nothing wrong. I have to go though, tell your mother I said hi."

"okay.. happy birthday." 

"thank you." was all Emma said, before she hung up the phone. 

a knock was heard and the door opened. Emma glanced up to see her parents there. she rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed. 

"Emma, what's wrong?" Fred asked, knowing that his daughter wasn't happy.

"it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"not even with me?" a voice drawled out, as Emma shifted herself to look at the door.

before anyone could speak, Emma jumped out of bed and into Regina's arms. Alycia was next to her smiling.

"you're an idiot."

Emma pouted at the remark and snuggled closer to Regina. "I'm not."

"you are. why in the world would I go on a date and leave my phone at the house?"

Emma shrugged before pulling away and sitting on the edge of her bed. she really couldn't believe that Regina was there. she furrowed her brows before looking at Regina with concern.

"you drove 21 hours. why and when did you leave?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Regina shrugged, as she took a spot next to Emma. "we left at 2 pm yesterday to make sure that we would get here in the morning."

"you wasted a lot of money to come here." 

"Emma, shut up and appreciate the fact that I'm here right now."

"fine, but you're taking a nap."

"me too." Alycia interrupted, jumping into Emma's bed and cuddled into Emma's left side.

Kathryn and Fred smiled at the girls. they looked like a family already. Fred glanced at his wife, kissing her head as he led them out of the room. when they left, Emma tightened her grip around the older woman and kissed her head. her eyes began to close and Emma drifted off into sleep with the girls. Emma woke up and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 6:30 pm. they had been asleep for 7 hours. she looked down her left side to see that Alycia was no longer there. moving her left arm, she wrapped it around Regina, who snuggled closer to the blonde. Emma still couldn't believe that Regina was here.

"Emma, your dick is poking me." Regina groggily announced, as Emma looked down to see her dick poking through her pajama pants. 

"sorry." she squeaked, as she tried to leave the bed but Regina pulled her back.

"relax, Emma. it's okay but I just want you to stay here with me for a little while longer before we have to get up."

"you're not disgusted by it?"

"no, my first love also had one. if it makes you feel better, I never sucked hers."

"and you would with mine?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, as Regina opened her eyes and stared at the green orbs.

"whenever I get the chance to, yes. I was forced into having sex with her and thankfully she didn't force me to suck her dick."

"can you tell me the story? I heard a little from mom." Emma questioned before quickly adding, "but you don't have to of course."

Regina smiled at the blonde before kissing the blonde's neck. she sat up and faced Emma, who swept away any hair that was covering Regina's face. 

"I used to love horseback riding and every day after my lessons, I would go to the stables to ride. when I was 16, there was a new girl that was fixing the stables or whatnot. we fell for each other and everyday, I would look forward to seeing her. my mother found out and was ecstatic. she would always ask how she was doing and every time, I was embarrassed. one day, while we were kissing, she started touch me. her hands roamed my body but I immediately pulled away. looking at her eyes, all I could see was pure lust. she forced herself onto me and I did my best to get her to stop but I wasn't strong enough. she undid her pants, pulling it down and undressed me from my pants and underwear. she leaned forward, lining her tip against my entrance and i tried to push her off but she grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head as she pushed herself in. I screamed in pain and when she didn't stop, I cried. she slapped me with her free hand and told me to shut up. so I laid there, giving up, as she raped me. a few minutes later, she came and didn't pull out of me. she slid out of me as she zipped up her pants and left me in the stable. I couldn't move because it would've hurt. I don't know how long I laid there but my sister came and found me. she immediately engulfed me into a hug as I cried into her shoulder. she pulled my underwear and pants up before carrying me bridal style to our house. my mother was outraged about what happened when I told her but I told her not to waste time on Daniela. her expressions softened as she knelt down and caressed my cheek. she asked me if I was going to keep the baby. I told her I didn't know and that I would need a few days to think on it. I decided to keep my baby because she deserves to have a life, possibly one that's better than mine. I shielded her from people that I was suspicious about. I was afraid that when my daughter grew up and was able to finally go to school, she wouldn't be bullied because her mother was single and that she didn't have a dad." Regina confessed, as she broke down.

Emma pulled her close to her and held her tightly. she kissed the top of Regina's head and slowly pulled away from Regina to look her in the eyes. she leaned forward, kissing the tears that fell on her cheeks. she then pressed her lips against Regina's forehead.

"I'm never letting anything happen to you. you have my word on that."

xxxx

after they finally got out of bed, they got dressed up for the dinner tonight since it was for Emma's birthday. Emma had invited Ruby, who also invited Belle, who invited Dorothy. despite Belle and Dorothy being seniors, they all had become friends. Emma was hesitant in letting Belle in but soon decided that she was no threat to her and Regina's relationship considering Belle had feelings for Ruby. Emma was sitting on her bed waiting for Alycia and Regina to get done with the shower and bath. the bath being for Alycia because she liked playing with water. getting off her bed, Emma decided to go downstairs and check on her parents. when she found them cuddled up on the couch, she took a seat next to them. they looked at her and smiled. Emma smiled back before turning her attention to the tv.

"how is your birthday going?" Fred inquired, causing Emma to smile.

"it's going great. did you know she was going to surprise me?"

"yes, but she ordered that we kept it on the down low so she could surprise you."

"she did and I thank you two for this. you have made my life so much better."

"did you find out the story?" Kathryn interrupted, cutting Fred off.

"yeah, I did. that's why we stayed in bed longer." Emma breathed, rubbing her neck nervously.

"you didn't do anything, did you?"

"no, we just stayed in each other's arms. I know the rules, dad."

"good." he responded, kissing Emma on the head. 

Emma heard footsteps on the stairs and turned her attention to Regina in a tight blue dress, showing her cleavage, with open-toed black heels. her attention couldn't move from Regina. she didn't realize her mom was close to her ear until she whispered something. "keep it in your pants, Emma. now go get ready."

Emma blushed at the fact that her mother saw the hardening dick when she gazed at Regina. she got up slowly, hands over her crotch as she headed upstairs, passing by Regina, who was smirking. when she entered her bathroom, Emma let out a breath of relief and stared at herself in the mirror. "I wonder how often this will be happening if Regina and I do get together. it's going to be so much harder to hide the arousal."

after Emma finished her showering and getting dressed, she headed downstairs to find them watching Tangled. Emma smiled at the movie before everyone turned their attention to her. Emma felt slightly uncomfortable but it soon went away when she heard Regina's gasp. Emma was wearing a tight pink dress with black heels. Regina got up and maneuvered her way towards Emma, offering her hand. Emma immediately accepted and let Regina help her down.

"you look stunning, dear."

"not as stunning as you." Emma flirted back.

"let's hurry up. we have reservations and it'll be great if we hurry up."

Emma laughed at her parents rushing them out of the house. Fred locked up the house before joining the girls in the car. he drove out of the driveway and went to a restaurant Emma loved. when they arrived, Emma gasped as she looked at her parents.

"how did you manage to do this?" Emma asked, looking at the decorations that were put around the restaurant. 

"ask Regina." Fred replied, looking back at Regina.

"I wanted everything to be perfect so I called my mom and she arranged this. it's your birthday and you deserve to have a good one this year considering that you haven't had one before."

Emma just wanted to kiss the older woman but refrained from doing so and instead settled on a hug. she pulled away from Regina, kissing her cheek. "thank you, Regina."

"anything for you." Regina stated, opening her door and got out before extending her hand for Emma.

Emma took the offered hand and was led inside. she had grown to love Jefferson's. her parents took her there one day and ever since then, she couldn't stop going there. when they went inside, Emma saw that Belle, Ruby, and Dorothy were already there. she rushed over to them and hugged them. Regina smiled at the blonde hugging her friends. her eyes soon fell onto Belle's, who just gave her a small smile. Belle whispered something to Ruby because she got up and Belle made her way towards Regina and gave her a hug.

"it's been awhile."

"it has been. Alycia misses you like crazy."

"speaking of her, where is she?"

"Kathryn took her to the bathroom, I assume. how is senior year going?"

"stressful. sorry that I hadn't been able to take care of Alycia because school added more work." Belle admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

"it's okay. I left her with Mary Margaret until I could get her."

"how is she doing? I know she's having a kid with David."

"she's good. stressed about how David isn't really doing much and Kathryn has suggested the woman leave him but she refuses for some odd reason." Regina shrugged, as Kathryn came back with Alyica, who ran into Belle's arms and being picked up by her. 

they all headed to the table and sat there waiting. Emma had sat in front of Regina, who had Alycia beside her on the right. Belle sat in front of Alycia, next to Emma on her left. Ruby next to Belle with Dorothy in front of her and then the Nolan's. Kathryn sat next to Dorothy and sat in front of her husband. when the waitress came, she immediately eyed Regina, causing Emma to get jealous. 

"Miss Mills, it's good to see you."

"it's good to see you as well, Lily."

"what brings you here?" she questioned, forgetting about everyone there.

"a birthday." Regina answered abruptly, noticing the glares that Emma was giving the waitress. "if you can get our drinks, that would be swell."

"yes, what would you like?"

Regina let everyone order for themselves before ordering something for her and Alycia. when Lily left, all eyes turned to Emma and Regina. Regina reached over the table and held Emma's hand. 

"I have no interest in her. she's not even remotely as beautiful as you are, Miss Swan."

Emma blushed at the comment and held Regina's hand tightly. she never wanted to let go of her hand but she knew she had to so she reluctantly slid her hand out and averted her attention to her lap. she saw a hand cover hers and looks up at Belle, who just gave her a lopsided smile. Belle leaned in towards Emma's ear and whispered, "her eyes has and always will be on you. she planned this whole day for you and she isn't going to let a senior ruin your day."

pulling away from Emma, she watched as the blonde slowly glance up at the brunette in front of her. she could tell both of them wanted to kiss but they couldn't which frustrated both of them. it wasn't fair for either of them and she wished that it wasn't illegal to have a relationship with a teacher. Emma was now 16 and although she is of a consenting age, she couldn't engage in sexual acts even when she has permission from her parents. Belle glanced over at Ruby, who was moving her hand up and down her thigh. Ruby smirked at her girlfriend before they were interrupted by Lily, who came baring drinks. Emma was still glaring at Lily but feeling a kick against her shin, she looked at Regina. her glare being forgotten as she stared at the beautiful brunette in front of her. she ends up forgetting about Lily for a second.. just a second before she ruined it by talking.

"is everyone ready to order?"

Emma said her order first so she didn't have to look at Lily. she glanced at Regina and sat there staring. Regina noticed Emma staring and snapped Emma out of her thoughts. when Emma did, she apologized profusely as everyone laughed. while waiting for food, they all decided to talk about how school was and how the girls met. that was a story that Emma and Ruby loved to tell. a story that led Ruby to her now girlfriend and Emma saving Dorothy from the bullies. Regina watched in awe as she watched Emma talk. she loved when the girl talked because she would talk for hours. she was taken out of her thoughts by Alycia pulling on her arm. she leaned down so that Alycia could whisper what she wanted.

"are we going back after Emma's birthday?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. are you ready for a long trip back?"

Alycia shook her head. "can I just stay home with you?"

"yes you can. I'll tell them that I won't make it because my baby is sick, how about that?"

Alycia nodded her head and hugged her mom, silently thanking her for not making her go to school when they got back. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head. the food soon came and she had to let go. Emma took a glimpse at Regina's meal and frowned. she was going to ask but was cut off by Belle.

"she's a vegetarian and this place doesn't really sell a lot of vegetarian food."

"why didn't you tell me?" Emma inquired, looking at Regina.

"it never came up. plus it's your birthday. I'll be okay."

Emma grabbed her onion rings and fries and handed it to Regina, who gave her a surprised look. she shook her head and pushed the items away. Emma furrowed her brows and pushed them towards Regina. 

"Regina, take the dang things!"  Emma whisper-yelled.

"Emma, this is your food. eat it!"

"if you don't take it, I'm not eating."

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger girl. she was such a child but she couldn't help but smile inwardly at how much Emma wanted her to eat something more than a salad. she let out an exhale before taking the onion rings and fries, making Emma smile and do a fist pump in the air. 

"you're a child."

"yes but you love it." Emma commented, freezing after she said that. 

she cursed at herself for letting that come out. she could feel the tension and everyone looking at her in surprise. she really hated herself at this very moment because she had made everything weird. she couldn't bare to look up from her food. the silence was really uncomfortable and deafening. 

"Emma, look at me please." Regina instructed softly, but Emma shook her head. 

Regina sighed and Emma could hear Regina muttering something. before she knew it, a finger hooked under her chin, forcing her to look at Regina. she averted her eyes and it landed on Regina's cleavage. she quickly looked up at the ceiling as her cheeks started to heat up. 

"Emma.." Regina tried again but was met with silence.  
"what?" Emma meekly responded, as she gazed into Regina's eyes.

"stop being so uncomfortable. it's okay."

"it's not okay. I wish that I wasn't underage and that I could kiss you and do the things that my parents do. I want you so bad but my age prevents it from happening."

"I understand that it's frustrating because believe me, I am angry at the fact that I can't take you out on a date and all that. if it makes you feel better, when you graduate, I will kiss you."

"promise?" Emma cheekily asks, causing Regina to let out a dry chuckle.

"I promise, now go eat so everyone can continue eating."

Emma looked around to find that they were just standing there. Emma apologized and they just smiled at her before taking their seats. they began to eat and afterwards, they went back home. Ruby, Belle and Dorothy riding back to their homes with Belle being the one that's driving. Emma took Regina's hand in hers as they went home in silence. Alycia's head rested on Emma's lap which prevented her from moving a lot but as long as she had Regina, it didn't matter. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**May 20, 2016** _

they were finally out of school. within two months, Emma would officially be a junior. she couldn't wait for her 18th birthday. thinking back to her birthday, she remembered hearing Regina tell her that when she graduated, she would kiss Emma. she didn't know what that meant but she wanted to know. she didn't feel like going to school on the last day so her parents let her stay home. Emma did her normal routine in the morning before heading downstairs to make herself breakfast. while she was cooking, her phone dinged which told her she had a message. she smiled, knowing that it was probably Regina. checking her phone, she was right. 

**_good morning. Alycia says hi._ **

_tell her I said hi back. good morning though. why didn't you go to work and why isn't Alycia in school?_

**_we both decided to take a day off._ **

_you seemed to be having a bunch of those._  

Emma chuckled at her phone before checking on her breakfast. it didn't take long before she plated her food and waited for the reply from Regina.

**_I can't say no to my baby. plus she said she wants to see you so if you're up for it, you can come down here with your parents?_ **

_I would love to but I have plans. Ruby invited me over to an event that her family is hosting and asked if I would stay with her._

**_why isn't Belle going instead?_ **

_she's going to go visit you and I think they had a fight so they aren't on speaking terms._

Emma put down her phone and began to eat. she didn't know what was happening between Ruby and Belle but she knew it wasn't good if they weren't on speaking terms. she wished that she could go see Regina but she had to be there for Ruby. Regina could help Belle feel better by giving her advice or something. upon finishing her food, Emma washed her plate and put it away before grabbing her phone off the table. she then headed to the living room and put on something to watch. she glanced at her phone but didn't see a notification from Regina. she shrugged and continued to flip through the channels. she decided to call Ruby a few hours later after figuring out that they was literally nothing good on tv.

" _hello?_ "

"wanna do something?"

" _yeah sure. what did you have in mind?_ " 

"lunch and a movie?"

" _I'm down. I do have to tell you about why Belle and I aren't speaking to each other._ "

Emma frowned. Ruby didn't have to tell her anything.

"no, Ruby. that's your business. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me because we're best friends."

" _that's what best friends do, you idiot._ " she said, letting out a dry chuckle.

"I'll come pick you up. I have to tell my parents."

" _I'll see you soon then._ "

Emma hung up the phone and called her parent's numbers, individually. she called Kathryn first and waited for her to answer. 

" _what's wrong, Emma?_ "

"nothing. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm going to lunch with Ruby and then a movie."

" _you don't want to see Regina this weekend?_ "

"I don' think so. is that okay?"

" _yeah, it is._ " she said, warily. 

Emma said goodbye before hanging up. she then called Fred, who answered on the first ring. 

" _yes, my love?_ "

"hey dad, I'm heading out to lunch with Ruby then we're going to see a movie."

" _okay, just be careful. do you have money?_ "

"I think so."

" _come by my office. I'll give you some._ "

"okay." Emma replied.

" _I love you._ " 

"I love you too."

Fred hung up the phone and Emma ran towards her room. she fixed herself an outfit for today and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower. just as she got in, her phone dinged. she ignored it and went into the shower. when she finished, she cleared the notifications. she didn't bother to look at the message that Regina sent. putting her phone down, she dried her hair before heading into her room and getting her outfit on. she settled on a loose white tank top, blue jean shorts, and white converse. she fixed her hair before heading downstairs and grabbing her keys of the rack behind the door. she locked up and got into her car. driving out of the driveway, she made her way towards Fred's office. she knocked on his door and heard some shuffling before he opened the door, smiling at her. 

"here you go." he stated, handing Emma the money. 

Emma hugged him and stayed like that for a minute. she really had grown to love being a part of a family with him and Kathryn. she pulled away reluctantly and he flashed her a small smile. 

"it's going to be a year soon."

"yes, it is. it's been the best year and I can't wait to have more with you guys." Emma confessed, honestly. 

"you should get going. be careful."

"I will."

Fred waved goodbye at his daughter, watching her leave before closing his door. Kathryn appeared from behind the door and sported a concerned look.

"something's up and I'm not crazy right?"

"no, you're not. I think we have to talk to Regina." Fred admitted, as Kathryn got out her phone.

she put the phone up to her ear and waited for Regina to pick up. when she did, Kathryn let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to pick up."

" _Kath, what's wrong?_ "

"it's Emma. I think there's something wrong. I don't know exactly but something's up."

" _I can't really do much considering I'm in a different state._ "

"where's Belle?"

" _at her parent's house why?_ "

"can you ask if she can watch Emma?"

Regina paused for a moment, unsure what she was going to do. Belle wasn't the type to eavesdrop. although she was concerned about Emma, she felt that it wouldn't help to have Belle watching her every move.

" _Kathryn, I don't think that's a good idea. if something is up, I'm sure Emma would tell  you when she's ready._ "

Kathryn sighed into the phone, knowing that Regina was right. she muttered a goodbye before hanging up the phone. she took a seat on a chair and held her face in her hands. Fred came up to her and rubbed her back as he comforted her. 

"if anyone can get to the bottom of this, it might be Ruby."

"I just don't feel comfortable with this. what if someone from Emma's past is trying to come back and get her?"

"we won't let that happen. she's our daughter and there's no way in hell that I'm losing her. she trusted us enough to come home with us, Kathryn."

xxxx

"what made you want us to meet for lunch then a movie?" Ruby questioned, as she entered Emma's car. 

"I have something to tell you but promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"what's wrong, Emma?"

"do you remember the house I was at before I was adopted by the Nolan's?"

"yeah.." her voice wavering.

"I got a text from them. I took a shower and I cleared my notifications, thinking that Regina sent me a message but it was from an unknown number. they're coming for me and I can't tell my parents. I don't want them to get hurt." Emma confessed, breaking into a sob.

Ruby pulled Emma into her embrace and held the blonde for a little bit. she didn't know what to do but all she knew is that she wasn't going to let Emma get taken. she was in a bad place and she wasn't letting her go back into that life. this was the part that Emma kept hidden from her parents.

"they might get Regina in on this?"

"no." Emma spat harshly. "if they know about Regina, she is possibly in danger. I don't care what happened between you and Belle but I need you to tell her that she needs to be with Regina at this moment."

Ruby looked at her friend sympathetically. she was going to tell her that the reason that her and Belle weren't talking was because Belle got jealous of the fact that she would always hang around Dorothy. she was planning to do something big for her birthday and asked for help. 

"I'll try but I probably won't get an answer." Ruby admitted, sending a text to Belle.

a few seconds later, her phone dinged. she looked down to see that Belle had texted. she smiled and replied back, making sure not to tell Belle what exactly was happening. Belle then called Ruby, refusing to accept the explanation. Ruby hesitantly answered the call to have her ears bleed from the yelling. Emma took the phone from Ruby and talked to Belle in a calm manner that soothed the yelling.

"Belle, I need you to be with Regina. don't ask questions. just promise me that you will take care of her."

"I want to know what's happening, Emma."

"my past is catching up with me." was all Emma responded with before ending the call. 

she handed the phone back to Ruby, who sat there stunned. she had never seen Emma so calm about this situation. she was probably masking her emotions.

"what does that mean for us? are they going to come after me as well?" 

"Ruby, I won't let anything happen to you but all I can tell you is that you and your grandmother need to find another place to stay for the time being."

"this is why you wanted to meet. not because you wanted to hang out." Ruby said, finally understanding why Emma invited her to lunch and a movie.

"at first it was for the second reason. it changed as soon as I got out of the bath. I have to go."

"where are you going?"

"somewhere." Emma replied, flashing a weak smile at Ruby before zooming off.

Ruby stood there, unsure of what Emma was doing. she didn't want Emma to die or leave but Emma was trying to protect the ones she loved. she walked into her house and was met by her grandmother, giving her a confused look.

"we have to leave right now." was all she could say before running upstairs to pack.

after Emma left, she headed towards the house. if she was going to protect her parents, she had to leave. she wouldn't be able to protect them if she stayed. she wasn't strong enough. tears clouded her vision as she parked into the driveway. her parents' cars were there which made Emma sob more. she didn't want to have to face them. she shut off her engine and exited the car, slowly approaching the door. she took a deep breath and opened it to find her parents on the couch, staring at her. 

"there's more to the story than you've let on, isn't there?" Fred asked, as Emma nodded her head. 

she made her way towards them, sitting opposite from them on the table. she lowered her head as more tears came out. she felt warmth against her hands and looked up to find Kathryn and Fred smiling at her. Emma wiped the tears and took several deep breaths to even out her breathing. when she was able to calm down, she finally spoke.

"before you adopted me, I was in a bad home. it was the sixth home I was in. there were two other kids along with me and we were abused. the father used my body as an ashtray. I figured out a way to stop it from scarring and that's what I would do as soon as he fell asleep. if I wasn't being used as an ashtray, they were beating me. I had bruises but thankfully they healed. the kids I were with, they were treated differently but would still get abused if they were to disobey the parents. I was the one that suffered the most abuse than they were combined. I would not get a decent meal. it usually consisted of bread and water while they would get a full course meal that made my mouth water. one time, I was caught stealing food and the father whipped me. I still have scars on my back from it but you can barely notice it now. they also forced me to deal their drugs and collect them. if something was missing, they hit me until I laid there wheezing. after they had no use for me since I was getting to the age, where no one wanted me, they ended up sending me back to foster care. before they left, they told me that they would be coming for me one day. that they would hurt anyone that gets in the way."

"I'm not losing you, Emma. I told your mom this and now I'm telling you. we will protect you."

"you can't protect me from this. you'll die in the process and I'm not letting that happen. if they want me then so be it." 

Emma turned on her heels before her eyes landed at the door. she found a very furious Regina, clutching the door knob. 

"you move fast, Gina." Kathryn joked, but immediately frowned knowing that wasn't the brightest move. 

"you won't stop me."

"to hell I will. you are not about to go back to a place that abused you so much and used you for their own benefits."

Emma groaned because Regina either overheard the story or Ruby must've told Belle, who in turn told Regina. she closed her eyes for a split second before feeling a sharp pain course through her. her hand flying up to her cheek. 

"you don't get to do this, Emma. you don't get to go back to a miserable life not after you found your happiness."

"and risk losing the people I love? the only way I could stop this was by isolating myself. but when I did that, i had no one around to give me hope or tell me that I was being stupid!" 

"fine. you're being stupid. so stop it. you stopped isolating yourself when you arrived here. we can help you but you have to let us."

Emma shook her head vehemently, before looking Regina in the eyes. her lips parting as though she was going to say something but pursed her lips instead. the woman she liked so much was standing right in front of her telling her that they could protect her. they just didn't understand that no one could help her. she wasn't going to risk letting the people she loves die in her hands.

"no." Emma stated, running up the stairs and locking herself in her bedroom. 

she immediately began to pack her things into a suitcase that Fred had bought her when they decided to take a small vacation to Florida during the labor day weekend. her vision was blurring and that meant that she was about to cry. she shook her head and put her clothes in the suitcase as she heard a knock on the door. she stayed silent hoping that the person would go away. but she didn't. she kept knocking. 

"Emma, please. don't do this to yourself. you're happy here and them coming for you doesn't mean anything. we can do something to stop it."

"no, you can't, Regina. you don't know what it's like being an orphan and doing things that you never expected. how many orphans do you see getting a good life? probably none because you rarely see it. the system doesn't care what happens to kids and neither do the foster homes. all the people in the foster homes care about is the money. you may have been raped and not know what exactly was happening but I have been through so much worse. you don't understand the feeling of being so filthy that no matter how many times you scrub yourself clean, it won't go away. you probably grew up in a great family. you had parents that loved you, to care for you, to be a part of a family.. I never had that and being with Kathryn and Fred, I found a family. I'm nearing a year and my past had to come back to destroy my happiness. I've dreaded the day that this moment would come. I'm not letting anyone get hurt." Emma confessed, staring at Regina since she opened the door before she spoke. 

Regina lunged forward, embracing Emma. she held the younger girl in her arms and held her tight. she didn't want to let go because she didn't want Emma leaving. she had left when Kathryn had called and came as quickly as she could. she had heard from Belle about the story on Emma before she arrived at the Nolan house. she wasn't about to let Emma do this. 

"my mother accepted that I am a lesbian but my father didn't." Regina started, as Emma pulled away slightly to look at her. "he didn't have the nicest things to say to me so my mother divorced him and told him to get lost. she specifically told him that I was not his daughter and that he had no rights to me or my sister. he ended up getting a lawsuit filed and lost. they were in favor for my mother because she brought up more evidence on how she took care of us better. I don't know what it's like to be an orphan or being through what you went through but I know that you're strong. you will get through this and I will be there every step of the way. if they come, then we're fighting. we're not losing you and you won't lose us. so stop packing and just relax."

Emma looked up at the slightly taller woman before laying her head in the crook of Regina's neck, inhaling her perfume.

"this makes me want to kiss you so much. I wish we weren't so far in age."

"it would've been better if I had met you when you were 18." Regina joked softly, as Emma kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry about making you come here."

"it's not a problem. I came as soon as Kathryn ended the call."

"what time was that?" 

"around 12?"

Emma chuckled to herself as she slipped away from Regina's embrace and sat down on her bed. she waited a few seconds before Regina joined her and pulled her into her arms. Regina laying against the headboard with Emma wrapped around her middle with her head against Regina's chest. she began to play with Emma's locks.

"that was after I came to dad's office. that's probably why he took long to answer the door."

"we didn't do anything. your mom came to me concerned about you because you sounded weird." Fred announced, leaning against Emma's door frame.

"I'm sorry that my past is coming back."

"don't be. we got you and we're not letting you go. your mom and I are going to go grocery shopping. we'll see you later."

"okay. bring me back something."

"I know, love. I'll bring back something fattening."

Emma smiled at Fred before watching him leave. Emma rested her head back on Regina's chest, listening to her heartbeat as she began to draw circles on Regina's belly with her finger. 

"you know you never texted me back. what happened?"

"Belle called and told me about the situation between her and Ruby. I would've texted after Belle hung up but then your mother called, which freaked me out a bit. so I let it ring for a few times before actually picking up. after the call ended, my mind went to you and how I needed to see you and make sure that you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"but I was going to do something stupid until you showed up. I was thinking about everyone."

"I know you were but that's not a smart move. you can't fight them yourself."

"I could've tried." Emma smiled.

"Emma, were you avoiding me earlier?"

"no, I wasn't. Ruby asked me to go to the family event and I accepted. I didn't know that you wanted me to visit this weekend."

"it's fine. I guess I should've asked sooner."

"don't worry. you're the only one on my mind." Emma shifted to kiss Regina's chest before laying back down. "hey where's Alycia?"

"she's over at Belle's house."

"should we go get her?"

Regina shook her head, as she looked at Emma. her hand slowly moving to caress Emma's cheek.

"she told me that she wanted to be with Belle and that she thought we needed some time by ourselves."

"now I wish I was the legal age but it's okay. in the end, it's going to be worth it."

"of course it will. I know that I'll have you screaming my name."

"oh trust, Gina. if anyone's going to be screaming, it's going to be you screaming my name, repeatedly." Emma cooed, grinning at Regina.

"we'll see about that." Regina purred, as she sat up, urging Emma to sit up as well. 

"what are we doing?"

"we are going to go downstairs and watch some movies together while cuddling."

Emma smiled at the suggestion before hopping out of bed and extending her hand out for Regina to grab. when she did, Emma dragged her downstairs before seating her on the couch while she picked the movie. when Emma sat down next to Regina, she already knew what Emma put in the DVD player. 

"must we watch this?"

"hey, it's great and we have all day to watch this and however long you plan to stay."

"if that's the case, I'd have to go to Belle's for my clothes."

Emma frowned with her brows furrowing. she shouldn't be jealous of Belle but she was. she couldn't help it. taking her out of her thoughts, Regina leaned forward, pressing her lips against Emma's cheek.

"what was that for?" Emma asked, dumbfounded.

"because you're jealous even though you don't have to be. we're just friends. she's in love with Ruby and plus my clothes are over there just in case I didn't have time to pack clothes. it was just for emergencies."

"you can just wear my clothes."

"I'll wear yours but I would love to have my clothes."

"fine. at least wear my pajamas tonight."

"it better not be your favorite ones." Regina warned, as Emma hit play.

"even if it is, I'd rather have you wearing it."

Regina rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the movie in front of them. she felt Emma's arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her in close. she rested her head against Emma's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Emma's middle. she didn't mind watching Harry Potter because she had Emma to watch it with. if she was being honest, she didn't mind anything as long as she had Emma in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys are liking it so far but I'm doing my best. it's not the greatest story and I get that but I'm trying. it's my first time with Swan Queen. I just hope that it's good. so until next time..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating's are changing so that kids not old enough will know not to read it. it's a time skip because 1) I'm not sure how I want the potential conflict to happen, 2) I'm antsy about my babies. all I know is that I'm going to keep trying to make the chapters longer. as for this chapter, I hope you enjoy. the ending has smut so if you're uncomfortable, just don't read it. the next chapter, however, will have a flashback to what happened. it's going to be in italics so hopefully that helps.. anyway this is a long note. whoops.

_May 18, 2018_

two years ago, her past tried to come back into her life but her friends and family wouldn't allow that. Regina wouldn't allow it. she sat in the blistering heat as she waited for the moment that the valedictorian and salutatorian would stop talking so they could finally throw their caps in the air. she had gone through a long journey but she made it through. her eyes meeting brown ones. she flashed a smile to Regina, who blushed at the affection. the minute that they were able to throw their caps, Emma was the first on her feet. she threw it and all she could feel was sheer happiness. she would be able to be with Regina after this and no drama would hopefully come. her attention gazed to the crowd in front of her. the families were heading to find their kids while Emma searched for a brunette. upon seeing her, she jumped into Regina's arms. Regina stumbled back a bit before catching her balance. Emma pulled away from Regina until she could see her face.

"do you remember what you told me on my birthday two years ago?"

"I do believe I was the only to say it." Regina joked, before she stared at Emma for a few seconds. 

she leaned in and captured Emma's lips in hers. she could hear the cheering from the students and gripped Emma tightly. she didn't want this moment to end but of course someone had to ruin it.

"well well well, if it isn't Miss Mills." Lily announced, as Emma got out of Regina's arms. 

"what do you want, Lily?"

"I'm sure the school board would love to hear that a teacher fraternized with a student while you were still teaching."

Emma clenched her fists but Regina held her back, silently pleading not to do anything. yanking out her hand from Regina, she inched closer to Lily. 

"Emma.." Regina pleaded again. "don't do this. especially not now."

"Emma, don't you dare." Ruby warned, as she arrived.

"why not?" Emma spat, never looking away from Lily.

"come on, Emma. do what you've always wanted to. it'll just prove my point."

"you know what? I'm not going to do what I want to because you're simply not worth my time. tell the school board, I graduated and you're still at the school repeating the school year all over again. what I'm going to do is spend time with my girlfriend, my family, and my friends. you can come at us but trust that you will never will win. so have fun trying to get my girl fired but just remember that you're just mad because she's mine and I'm not yours."

Emma turned away from Lily, who was fuming with anger. Emma didn't seem to care about what happened to her but instead pulled Regina into another kiss. her parents walking up and smiling at her.

"you did it, kiddo. you graduated."

"i did."

a few of the teachers came up to them and noticed that Regina was there. their expressions showing confusion but happiness.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Mr. Jones asked, as Regina forced a smile.

"my girlfriend graduated so I came to spend time with her."

Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist as she glared at the teacher in front of her, staring hard at Regina.

"I take it that Miss Swan is your girlfriend."

without another word, Emma turned Regina around to kiss her. she wasn't going to let anyone stare at her girl like they wanted to fuck her. her hands drifted down and squeezed Regina's ass, hoisting her up as Regina squeaked at the sudden move. her lips parting for a split second before she felt Emma's teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. she smiled and leaned down to kiss her hard. 

"and here we have a jealous Emma Swan." Ruby joked, as Emma and Regina pulled away from each other. 

all the teachers were in shock at the sight in front of them but Emma turned her back and started to walk away. Regina still holding onto Emma as her family and friends followed in suit, not bothering to question Emma. when she arrived at the parking lot, she let Regina down but still held her close. her gaze suddenly being drawn to a brunette leaning against her car. 

"Belle.." Emma trailed, looking back at Ruby, who crossed her arms. 

"we should let them be." Regina whispered, pulling Emma away.

Emma reluctantly went with her but they stayed near her parent's car as they listened in on the conversation. Alycia rolled her eyes Emma and Regina before averting her attention on the phone that was playing her favorite show. 

"what are you doing here?"

"I want you back. I know that I screwed up heavily last time when I accused you of cheating on me with Dorothy. what was I supposed to think when my girlfriend was hanging around with another a lot?"

"I told you to trust me. what did you do? you make a fool out of yourself and the diner because of that. I was given dirty looks and been called some nasty names because of what you did. I didn't deserve that, Belle."

Regina and Emma both being surprised at the confession. they didn't know the story but the fact that they weren't talking because Belle was jealous of the fact that Ruby was spending time with Dorothy or something. they could see that tears were falling from Ruby's eyes and they could feel sadness for her. you never see Ruby cry but when she does, it's heartbreaking. she rarely shows her vulnerable side especially not at school. here she was crying in the middle of the school parking lot as students and their families passed by, giving disapproving looks towards them. Emma wanted to yell but she didn't because she was more interested in her friends. 

"what can I do to make up for that?"

"just leave me alone." Ruby whispered, as she tried to leave. 

Belle grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face her. Belle reached up to cup Ruby's cheek and caress it with her thumb. Emma wanted Belle to kiss Ruby but when it didn't happen, her heart began to hurt. she really wanted them to get together. this was the day she was supposed to be celebrating with friends and family but at this moment, she didn't care. she just wanted Ruby and Belle to get together. 

"two years.." Belle started, as she began to open her car door.

she let go of Ruby's wrist for a split second to retrieve something from her car. when she turned back to Ruby, Emma literally screamed when she saw what Belle had. she jumped in joy while Regina shook her head, softly punching her girlfriend in the stomach. Emma feigned hurt but kept her attention on Belle. 

"Emma, we're going to meet you guys at the restaurant. we'll take Alycia with us so that you two can keep watching whatever is happening between Ruby and Belle."

"yeah yeah." Emma dismissed her father, as she stared intently at the couple.

Regina smiled at Fred and thanked him before telling him to save them a seat. Fred nodded his head and began to drive out of the parking lot. he honked at Emma, who flicked him off and Regina laughed at the reaction. shaking his head, he left his daughter and went to the restaurant they were all meeting at.

"as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a certain blonde." Belle continued, glaring at Emma, who didn't make a reaction. "two years ago.. I lost the girl that I was madly in love with. I never told her that I loved her because I was afraid that if I said it then it would become real. I thought that if I said it, I would lose you. I lost you regardless but I'm here trying to make up for lost time. I understand that I am late but I was so scared to face you after what had happened. I didn't mean to upset you, Ruby. I shouldn't have gotten jealous because I did trust you. I just didn't trust Dorothy as much because I saw the lingering looks and the lip bites when she thinks that I'm not looking. I accused you of being with her because I was horrified to lose you but I managed to lose you still. you have every right to be mad but I will prove it to you. I hope that I can gain your trust again. in my hand, I hold a bouquet of roses and two plane tickets to France.. a place that I know you've been dying to go to."

Ruby covered her mouth at the gesture and had tears silently falling. she wanted to forgive Belle so much but she had been hurt and didn't want to go through it again. she took a step closer to Belle, who let out a breath. 

"I forgive you but you're going to have to earn my trust again."

"when we're in Paris, I promise you that I will make up for it." Belle tried to pull her in for a kiss but was stopped by Ruby.

"do you love me?"

"of course I do."

"are you in love with me?" Ruby phrased differently, as her wide eyes flicked up to stare into Belle's blue eyes.

"Ruby Lucas, I am so in love with you."

that was all it took before Ruby leaned forward and captured Belle's lips. Emma screamed out in happiness again, causing the brunettes to laugh as they parted. Regina shoved Emma softly before getting into her car with Emma following along but not before she yelled at the other two.

"meet us at the restaurant, don't be late."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the blonde and got into Belle's car as they drove off to go to the Armando's for their graduation. upon arriving, Emma held Regina close to her as they entered the restaurant with Belle and Ruby right behind them. Emma spotted her parents in the crowd and slipped in the booth. she sat next to her mother at the u-shaped booth with Regina next to her and the couple beside her. 

"we ordered the drinks, I hope you don't mind." Kathryn confessed, making the four smile at her.

"it's okay. I assume you got the right drinks?"

"water for you, sprite for Emma, coke for Ruby, and lemonade for Belle?"

"correct. good job mom. I'm proud of you." Emma admitted, kissing her mother's cheek as the waiter came to give them the drinks. 

the waiter announced that he would come back shortly for the orders since he forgot his notepad in the kitchen. Emma leaned in close to Regina. 

"order whatever you want. my treat." 

Regina shook her head at her girlfriend. her eyes staring into green eyes. "it's your graduation, allow me to do the honors."

"Gina, let me be a gentleman."

"no." Regina sternly answered, before leaning forward to capture her girlfriend's lips against hers. "you can pay for the next one."

Emma groaned at that before pulling away from Regina as she conversed with the table before the waiter came back and wrote down their orders. he left again and Emma talked about what college she wanted to go to. she looked back at Regina, grabbing her hand and gazing into Regina's eyes.

"I'm thinking of going to a college in Maine. a college close to yours."

Regina choked on her water and caused the whole table to look at her. she wiped her mouth and turned to face Emma. 

"Emma, no. go to a college that has what you want to do later in life."

"your college was the first one that I chose because it had what I wanted so I chose the second best. it just happens to be close to your college so don't be mad. I don't want to go to your college because it'll be like high school all over again."

Regina chuckled. "you just graduated, hush."

"I want to be with you, Regina."

Regina looked at Kathryn, who shot her a shrug and a smile. she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Fred, who did the same exact thing. she groaned inwardly realizing that she was on her own for this. 

"it's not going to be easy for us, Emma. we'll have two different schedules and we will probably not talk a lot."

Emma frowned. Regina had recently became an English professor at University of Maine School of Law. she was going to be a new college student at University of Southern Maine. their schedules would conflict with each other. she thought that it would be easier since she was going to be going to college but apparently not. her shoulders slumped as Regina rubbed a hand on her leg but that didn't make anything better. they sat in an uncomfortable silence as the waiter came with their food. they all ate in silence waiting for someone to break the awkwardness that was floating around but no one did. 

"it may not be easy but I know my feelings won't falter for you. we can have different schedules but I promise that I will find a way to see you during the day. whenever I don't have class or before I do. are you going to be willing to work with me?"

Regina stopped eating for a moment, taking a hold of Emma's hand, bringing it up to her lips, and kissing it. she could hear ' _awws_ ' come from the couple beside her and Kathryn. she ignored it and stared into Emma's beautiful green eyes.

"I'd do anything for you. I just don't want you to have false hope in seeing me. I also believe that you are living on campus and you will have to enroll in a part-time job."

"yes but I'll have my own car. I will literally be a minute away if you need anything. however if you walk, you will be walking for 5 boring minutes. I will do anything to see you so tell me now if you want us to stop seeing each other."

"no." Regina replied almost immediately. "I want to keep seeing you. I'm not just about to let you go."

"good because I don't want to let go of you either." 

after that, the tension was relieved and Emma started to make small talk as they finished their dinner. the waiter came back to see if they wanted the check and nodded when they needed three separate ones. Kathryn paid for Alycia much to Regina's chagrin but when Emma squeezed her thigh, she instantly forgot about it. Emma smiled, knowing that she had Regina weak.

"I swear you two are whipped." Belle confessed, as she looked at the lustful women beside her. "and apparently _very_ **_very_** horny."

coming back with the checks, Regina pulled out her wallet, throwing a 30 on the table before ushering Ruby and Belle out of the way. she bid her farewell with Emma following right behind her. if anything was going to happen, she knew that she would be having Regina screaming her name. or Regina having Emma scream her name. 

"I guess we aren't going home tonight." Kathryn joked, as they all paid for their meals and left. 

xxxx

as soon as the front door closed, Emma was ripping Regina's clothes off of her. Regina was left in her bra and underwear by the time they arrived at Emma's room. Emma gently pushed Regina onto the bed, crawling on top of her. she straddled Regina's thighs as she rubbed her hands against Regina's breasts. Regina elicited a throaty moan, as her nipples were being played with. Emma smirked at the reaction she was getting from Regina and couldn't wait until her fingers were inside of Regina and her member being enveloped in her tight walls. just thinking about it made her shudder in delight. replacing her fingers with her mouth, Regina moaned loudly as she grabbed a fistful of Emma's locks. Emma smiled into Regina's breasts as she flicked her tongue against the hardened nub. Regina could feel her arousal heating up and whimpered, causing Emma to stop for a brief second to check on her.

"are you okay?"

"yeah, I just need you to touch me."

Emma smirked at how desperate Regina was already feeling. "but I am touching you."

"Emma don't play games with me."

Emma nodded her head, leaning back down to suck on Regina's nipple before taking it between her teeth which made Regina's back arch. smiling at the recent reaction, Emma slid her hand down and felt the damp area on her panties. 

"how wet are you for me?" Emma purred into Regina's ear.

" _ **very**_. now please _**please**_ touch me."

"patience, dear. you'll be having several orgasms tonight."

Emma continued to rub Regina through her panties and watched as Regina moaned out in frustration because Emma wasn't doing as she was told. with Regina's eyes closed, Emma took off her panties. Regina didn't open her eyes and instead tightened her grip around Emma's hair. being close to Regina's core, she could smell the arousal. without a warning, Emma latched her lips onto Regina's hot and swollen core. Regina screamed out in pleasure, as Emma now began to play with her clit. her tongue flicking against it and Regina could feel her orgasm was coming. Emma knew that too and looked up at Regina, who was gazing down at her. 

"you don't have to ask, just do it." Regina whispered, as she laid her head back down and waited for Emma to continue.

"if it hurts, please tell me."

"trust me, I've kept myself busy while I waited for you."

Emma gaped at the older woman, who looked down with a smile. without another word, Emma inserted a finger. she could feel how tight Regina was and wanted more. she inserted another and heard the moans slip from Regina's mouth. she fastened the pace as she latched onto her clit again, sucking and flicking the nub with her mouth. 

"fuck.. Emma.. I'm close." she whispered shakily.

Emma didn't respond but fastened her pace. her thumb rubbing against the clit as she leaned up and captured Regina's lips. the moans from Regina was enough to get her aroused but she focused on Regina. this was her moment.

"how close?" she questioned, looking down at the older woman. 

"very." 

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina slowly, as she moaned against the blonde's lips. Emma felt Regina's wall begin to tighten around her fingers and that let her know Regina was going to have an orgasm. she shifted so that she was near Regina's core. she removed her thumb and replaced it with her mouth. she needed to know how Regina tasted. a scream was heard and Emma felt the juices come out. she moaned immediately as she tasted a sweet and tangy flavor. Regina sat up, pulling Emma into a kiss as she tasted herself. as they were kissing, Regina slid her tongue against Emma's bottom lip. her request was soon granted by Emma opening her mouth. unbeknownst to Emma, Regina was taking control. she tugged Emma's shirt up, breaking the kiss before diving back in to kiss Emma. her hands traveled down to Emma's breasts and she began to knead them with her palms. that elicited a hearty moan from the blonde. Regina stopped kissing Emma and kissed her neck, biting it and sucking it harshly. Emma's hands found her way to Regina's ass and squeezed it upon feeling Regina bite her neck. 

"trying to show everyone that I'm yours?" Emma teased, as Regina let go of the sensitive skin she had in her mouth to glance at Emma.

"if they know what's good for them, they won't approach you while I'm with you." Regina stated, licking her tongue over the mark that was now showing. 

"then you wouldn't mind me leaving marks huh?"

"I'm all yours and you can do whatever you want to me. but for now, it's my turn to make you cum."

Regina gently pushed Emma against the bed before pulling her back up to remove her yellow lacy bra. discarding it somewhere on the floor, she leaned down and attached her lips on the hardened nipple. Emma's nail scratched along Regina's back leaving red marks. Regina moaned against the nipple as she felt Emma's member get harder by the second before she moved onto the other breast. to make Emma mad, she began to rock her hips against her cock and watched as Emma squeezed Regina's thigh. she couldn't take much more of this torture. Regina knew what she was about to do and pinned Emma's hand above her head. 

"patience, dear." Regina mocked, causing Emma to scowl at her. "you can play rough later but right now, I have to tend to important matters."

Emma whined at that and Regina couldn't help but smile. the blonde was finally hers and suddenly she felt self-conscious because she hadn't done this before. she had no idea what to do. Emma sensed the discomfort and sat up, wrapping her arms loosely against Regina's ass.

"hey if it makes you feel better, going down on you was my first time."

Regina looked up and stared into her girlfriend's green eyes. it did make her better but not by a lot. she was afraid that she wouldn't be good and Emma would leave.

"what if I'm not good and you leave because of it?"

"nonsense. I'm still going to be with you regardless because you are one sexy mama." Emma commented, trying to make the mood light. "Regina, if you want, you don't have to do it. we can just stop right here."

Regina shook her head. "no, I want this. more than anything but I don't want to mess it up."

"do what you feel is natural for you okay? if you want, I'll close my eyes."

"you're a dork."

"but I'm your dork." Emma stated, as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and took off Emma's pants, leaving her in her underwear. her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she reached down to touch Emma's member, which twitched against her hand. she looked up at Emma, who was trying her best not to moan.

"you won't last long will you?"

"not with you touching me like that." Emma muttered through clenched teeth as she fisted the sheets.

"tell me what you want."

"Regina, I need your mouth on my dick."

Regina smiled at the way Emma begged, but she glanced down. Emma was beautiful and she couldn't believe that her first time would be her. she just wished it was the same for her. she didn't realize that she was crying until she felt warm hands cup her face. she looked up to find Emma smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how it's your first time but it's not mine."

"it's your first time with me. whatever happened in the past, it shaped you into who you are today. it may not be your first time but now, here with me, I'm giving you a choice. you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I will stop right here and we can take a shower and cuddle. I just really need my girl to stop drifting off into her thoughts."

"I want you more than ever."

"as I do but if this isn't right for you then tell me please."

thinking about it for a few seconds, Regina shook her head. her hands pushing Emma down to lay on her back. she knelt down with a knee slightly touching the floor as she leveled herself. her mouth suddenly latching into Emma's member as she screamed out in pleasure. getting Emma revved up made her feel wet. she began to bob her head up and down, as Emma tried to stay put. she was dying to push her dick farther down Regina's throat but she knew better, for now. she wasn't going to force her dick down her throat, no matter how much she wanted to. she respected Regina enough to not do that. 

"Regina, I'm close." Emma whimpered, as Regina picked up her pace. 

Regina looked at the withering blonde in front of her and smiled. she never expected to be with anyone after what happened with Daniela. however, meeting Emma, was the best thing to have ever happened. she was thankful that the blonde walked into her life and turned it upside down. she had been through so much but she was glad to have Emma through it all. she genuinely wanted to marry this girl and hopefully, one day, it will come true. 

"I need you to cum for me, Emma." Regina commanded, as Emma moaned in pleasure.

Emma came soon after her moan and laid there with her cock twitching. she was sensitive but felt Regina's hand caressing it, which did not make matter better. a few minutes later, the warmth around her dick was gone and soon after, she felt Regina kissing her softly. when she pulled away, she gazed into the dilated brown eyes that she loved so much. hands finding their way behind Regina's neck, Emma gently pulled Regina back into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated having smut but ultimately decided that you guys deserve some swan queen loving. I'm not really the type to write smut but I tried. so I hope you enjoyed it. yes, I stopped at that part because if you're patent enough, you'll probably get a chapter dedicated to smut. I will have to plan it out but I'm sure that it'll be worth the wait. I also have not gone to sleep yet so if the ending sucked like after Regina getting insecure, I'm genuinely sorry. ps I have put this off for about a day or two because I wanted the chapter to be long and for you guys to enjoy the smut which I hope I didn't butcher but probably did. thanks for following my story, giving it kudos, comments, everything. I appreciate this and I'm going to do my best to keep it as entertaining as possible.


End file.
